


Eye Am in Love

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Eye doctor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur falls for his eye doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Am in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At first sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003917) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



> Bunny, this is a quickie, ok? But, I had to draw something...bastard!

                               

 


End file.
